Blindspot (Mutant) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (possibly) Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Blindspot is a mutant. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Rogue #8? History Blindspot has worked in secret for a number of years. She is known to have worked with Mystique, Rogue and Destiny while the latter were part of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She and Rogue are roughly the same age and seemed to be good friends However, Mystique sought to keep Rogue away from her and Destiny predicted something 'bad' would happen. After a mission involving Sunfire failed, Blindspot removed the memories of the incident from all involved and left. However, years later Lady Deathstrike confronted her, revealing her cyborg body's software was capable of restoring the memory. The two drew Rogue to Japan by revealing a picture of her, Mystique, and Sunfire taken before the mission. She also removed the Silver Samurai's memory of being a hero. This led Sunfire and Rogue to confront them. As Sunfire lay injured, Blindspot pushed Rogue onto him, assuring she would permanently absorb him. After Rogue attacked Deathstrike, Blindspot then attempted to remove all of Rogue's memories to the point where she was still a member of the Brotherhood. When the X-Men arrived, Rogue attacked them, but as she absorbed their powers her memories were restored. Blindspot was allowed to leave by Rogue, giving her an old Brotherhood costume in exchange for her X-Men uniform. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Blindspot is able to selectively absorb the memories of others and store them within her own mind. After she absorbs them she can "keep" the memories indefinitely or "give" them to others, even if they do not belong to the person or people she is giving them to. According to Lady Deathstrike she must touching the person she is altering, and it must be an organic body part. Because of this most of Deathstrike's body is immune to her power. The person affected is generally unaware that something is 'missing'. However some seem to know that their memories have been altered. Blindspot is unaffected by Rogue's absorbtion power, but Rogue is vulnerable to Blindspot's powers. Known Abilities: She appears to be skilled as a conspirator and she said she has made billions of dollars with her power. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Copy Edit Category:Image Needed